I sat in silence, 'cause you were perfection
by airzy7
Summary: New Girl AU. Set in 2x10. Schmidt never got drunk with his boss, he had dinner with Cece instead, like he promised. Contains smut.


**A/N: **So this is the first New Girl fic I've written and posted. Like I mentioned in the summary, this is set in 2x10, but there are a few things I've changed.  
>1. Jess and Winston got the bath, but it didn't ruin Schmidt's suits.<br>2. Schmidt went out for dinner with Cece instead of drinking for his boss.  
>Obviously this will include spoilers for 2x10, 'Bathtub', so if you haven't seen it, I advise that you don't read. Though, it's very little plot and mostly smut.<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave ideas/prompts that you have including these two, I'd be very happy to do it. (:

Also, the title is from 5 Seconds of Summer's, Lost Boy.

Also, this is un-beta'd.

"So, have you enjoyed tonight?" Schmidt asks, a small grin on his face as he looks down at Cece, whom he has his arm around.

"It wasn't exactly what I had expected," Cece says. Schmidt crinkles his brow, trying to figure out what she's saying, but nods along anyway. "When you asked me out for dinner, I was a bit worried. But you proved me wrong."

"I just wanted to make you happy," Schmidt replies, kissing her forehead, "That's all I've ever wanted Cece. It's why I broke up with you; I knew I couldn't make you as happy as you deserved to be."

"You know Schmidt, you can be a douchebag. But you can also be an incredibly sweet guy – to me at least. Not many things made me as happy as you did."

Schmidt immediately feels bad. He read Cece wrong and put her, and also him, in pain over nothing. He was so lucky for getting a second chance – and there was no way he would take it for granted.

Cece stops them both, standing in front of the dark blue door of the loft.

"But I don't want to talk about our break up. There are other things I'd like to use my mouth for…" she says with a seductive smile.

When Schmidt doesn't reply, just has that clueless look on his face – which Cece thinks is kind of adorable – she sighs and rolls her eyes. Her hand grabs a hold on the end of his blue striped tie and closes the gap between them.

It only takes Schmidt a second to react to the soft, lush lips being pressed against his own. His hand immediately curls around her hip, his thumb stroking over the jutting hipbone he can feel through the thin material of her dress.

His body is already warm and aching for more of her touch. The only skin she's touching is his cheek as she directs the kiss, but her other hand is lingering around his abs over his shirt, which he can feel a burn on his skin from. He craves her, and he doesn't understand how he lasted so long without her touch.

Even after she pulls away, he can feel the tingling from her lips. Her lips are a dark red colour, a mix of being kissed and the lipstick – he probably has some on himself now, he thinks, he doesn't care. Her cheeks are also red, and she's breathless; he's missed her like this.

There is only a second before they're kissing again. This time, it's not as slow or tentative as it had turned into the last time. His hand cups the back of her head; fingers weaved in dark, silky hair as he kisses her tenderly.

Cece breaks the kiss,

"Up Schmidt," she breathes, rubbing her hands over his broad shoulders and down the front over his chest.

The corner of his mouth curls up and he tightens his grip on her waist. In one swift movement, he lifts her up and presses her up against the door. Cece's legs wrap around his waist, fingers weaving tightly in his hair to tip his head back.

She smiles down before connecting their lips again. He's kissing her back for a second – until he feels her tongue dash across his bottom lip. Instantly, he opens his mouth up to her. Even as his pants get increasingly tighter – and painful – he wants to savor every moment.

She tastes like wine and a distinct taste Schmidt decides is just _her. _He doesn't have much time to further explore the taste before Cece is retracting her tongue and pulling her head away. She reaches behind her and opens the door a fraction, then moves her hand back into his hair.

Schmidt just looks up at her, waiting for his next order. _Oh, _Cece thinks, _he's __**definitely **__my sex-cretary. _

"Bed, Schmidt. Now," she breathes, desperate to touch him when she see's his erection stiff inside his pants.

He hasn't moved since her last request, just looks up at her. Though, her boobs are in his face, so she (kind of) gets why he isn't moving. Cece is just as aroused as Schmidt is though, so she wants it to keep moving. Cece strokes his cheek,

"Take me inside now babe and I'll suck you off," is all she says, and it works.

Cece sits on the edge of Schmidt's bed, watching as Schmidt fumbles to get his shirt off. His tie is still wrapped tight around his neck, two buttons already undone when he hears Cece laugh quietly. He stops and looks up.

"What?"

"Schmidt, slow down," Cece replies, eyes slowly drifting down to his obvious boner. After a second, her eyes shoot back up to Schmidt's. She smiles at Schmidt, who is now smirking at her. "C'mere and I'll help you," she adds, beckoning a finger at him.

He smiles with that lop-sided, dopey smile – which Cece thinks is adorable. Cece smiles sultrily at him, beckoning her finger for him to come over; he walks over to her slowly, still grinning.

"Lie back," Cece orders

Cece knows Schmidt loves when she's in charge, even if he doesn't admit it. He complies, lying back on his elbows. She crawls over to him, moving to straddle his hips, even with his boner pressing into her leg. It's nothing she hasn't seen or felt before.

"Good boy," she whispers quietly before pressing her lips back against his.

She kisses him deeply, letting her hands roam up over his broad shoulders, then down to the front of his pale blue shirt. Schmidt nips at Cece's bottom lip, eliciting a short moan from Cece before she pulls of almost a second later to focus on what she's doing. He has a soft smile on his face, his hair messy as well; it's cute.

As one hand works on undoing the buttons of his shirt, the other one pulls the collar out from beneath his tie. He looks up at her,

"Why don't you just take it off?" he asks curiously.

She smiles cheekily, leaning down as her hands open his shirt to whisper into his ear,

"The tie makes you look _really _sexy."

That's definitely answer enough for him.

His hands rest on her waist, gripping them as she starts to kiss his neck.

From his ear, across his jaw and down his neck she presses kisses, leaving small, red marks of her lipstick on his pale skin. Her lips are warm and send bolts of pleasure straight to his cock. Schmidt does enjoy it slow and nice like this, _this must be what making love feels like, _he thinks to himself, _this is much better than just fucking somebody. _However, the last person he had sex with was his boss, and none of it was this good or drawn out, so he isn't quite sure how long he'll last.

But then Cece's hands are running slowly up and down his chest, feeling his skin prickle under her palms. She urges him to sit up so he can remove the shirt, and then she's straight back to teasing. Kissing his neck, sucking on his collarbone and moving her fingertips along the top of his jeans.

She moves her body down lower, kissing down his abs. For a second, she thinks about sucking hickeys into the skin there, but then Schmidt's hands have moved into her hair and she can hear his soft voice,

"C-Cece," he whimpers, "I don't know how long I'll last for, so could you please speed things up?"

Cece looks up at him and tilts her head to the side, giving him an innocent look.

"You want me to hurry?" she asks, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs, "Hurry with what?" her voice is seductive, pretending to be clueless to his desires.

"You know what," he says as a smile grows across her face, "Please don't make that pouty face. I'm hard enough as it is."

She widens her eyes, like she's _just _realized what he's talking about – when really, she's been waiting eagerly to touch him since she first kissed him almost half an hour ago. But she likes to stir him up.

"_Oh," _she says, looking from Schmidt's obvious erection to his face, she smiles sultrily, "Well, I can take care of that."

He grins, his aching cock twitching at the thought of finally being touched. Her hands, stilled on her thighs start to move up and down, on the second time upwards, they stay there.

Cece looks at Schmidt who is lying there: a big grin on his face, messy hair, nice arms and that striped blue tie around his neck. He looks hot, and while Cece was so focused on Schmidt and teasing him, she hadn't even thought about herself.

She keeps one hand splayed over his thigh, the other one covering his hard dick underneath the straining material. His grin fades, eyes slowly closing as his erection finally receives the attention it needs. But then she's pressing the heel of her palm against the sensitive, covered head, smirking as she hears Schmidt let out a low moan.

Cece bites her lip. She could draw everything out, after all, she knows what makes Schmidt moan the loudest, which way to twist and how fast to do it. Thinking about that just reminds her of how much she wants it – if she wasn't obviously clear – and how much she wants to touch him beneath the clothes.

She removes her hands, slowly crawling further back up his body. Her hands move from the bed to his button, popping it and unzipping his suit pants. Cece hears his breath hitch, but she isn't sure whether it's because he's been relieved from the tightness or if it hurts unzipping past his cock, which was pressed firmly against it. She just smiles anyway.

Schmidt lifts his hips, helping remove his pants. Underneath them are pale purple boxer briefs, which she pulls down just low enough to get his cock out.

When her hand – finally – curls around his hard length, Schmidt groans. Cece's hand is soft and she knows just which way to hold him, it's so much better than his own hand, or anyone else's for that matter. Up until now, Schmidt had always thought Cece was just really good at it, that she had a special touch – literally – but now he knows for sure, it's because they're _soul mates. _

He looks up to see her staring at his dick. Cece bites her lip, holding his warm length in her hand, and it just feels so right. The rightest thing she's done in a long time – probably since she started their sexcapades.

Cece wets her lips. Schmidt is bigger than she remembered, he's also leaking precome from his sensitive, reddened head; it's all adding to the heat she feels in her core.

She looks up to him, watching as his smile grows. Cece isn't sure what to expect.

"You gonna put your lipstick 'round my dipstick?"

There's a teasing smile on his face, and of course he says something like that.

Cece rolls her eyes, but then crawls further up his body to sit between his legs, her own legs tucked underneath her body. She leans down, but then lifts her head up,

"Are you ready, Schmidt?"

He just looks at her for a second. She's looking back down, so her thick, long eyelashes are fanned out across her cheeks. She looks so beautiful, even when she's about to suck him off, all he can think about is how amazing she is. He hopes he never forgets how lucky he is to have Cece.

"Sweetheart," he says softly, it's unusual for both of them, because he barely ever addressed her with a term of endearment. It just sounds right though. She looks up,

"Hm?"

Schmidt smiles,

"I love you."

Those words still have the power to stop her heart, but also make it beat faster than it ever has before. Her body feels warm for an entirely different reason to earlier, and she can't help but blush. It's the first time he's said it since he first revealed his feelings, but really, Cece doesn't think she'll ever get used to hearing it.

Schmidt loves her. It sounds crazy in her head. There are numerous reasons why: It's Schmidt, Cece thought for a while he was incapable of loving somebody else (that was when she first met him though, back when he was super douche-y.) Because she's never loved anyone besides her family or Jess, none of her boyfriends, and she's sure they were only with her because of her body. Or because it's _her _and Schmidt, the guy she ended things with because she was scared of her feelings, and worried about what he'd say.

(When she told Jess everything he told her, Jess wasn't as surprised as Cece was. She wasn't surprised at all; only at the fact Cece hadn't already been aware. 'Do you believe in love at first sight Cece?' Jess had said, 'Because Nick and I think that's what it was for him.')

What else surprises her right now, right at this second, is Schmidt is still hard. She feels like she's been off in her own little world for hours, and he's been mainly naked and waiting for longer. But it still gets to her; she wants to say it back (she thinks she could. Deep down, she knows she probably loves Schmidt, she just hasn't realized yet.)

But then Schmidt says,

"Don't feel pressured into saying it back, Ceece. Just know that I mean it." And she hasn't thought about it much – more now though – that they really are kind of made for each other.

She looks back down to his cock, running her thumb up the shaft once before leaning down and taking him in her mouth. And it's like in that moment Schmidt snapped into real life, going from smiling fondly at his – wait, does this make Cece his girlfriend? – Uh, Cece, to becoming fully aware of the feeling in his dick now.

Her mouth is warm and wet, and very overwhelming. The last person he was intimate in this way with was, well, Cece. He and his boss never did things like this; it was always role-playing that led to sex. But this was so much different, so much better. Cece is slow and tentative, but skilled.

Cece doesn't have much to compare this to. It wasn't that she didn't want to, her past boyfriends just preferred going down on her, including Schmidt. But she's never been apposed to it; she actually enjoys doing this with Schmidt. He's hot and heavy on her tongue and pulses at the back of her throat.

He moans when she runs her tongue up the underside of his dick, immediately reaching forward from being propped up on his elbows to fist her hair. He's gentle with her though, even when he knows she'd be fine with him going rough, he wants to prolong this as much as he can.

But when he looks down, her red, glossy lips wrapped around his cock and flushed, hollow cheeks; he isn't sure how long he'll last. She had already teased him for a good fifteen minutes beforehand, the red lip prints contrasting with the pale skin of his abdomen show that, and even thinking about it now draws him closer and closer.

Then she slides him out of her mouth, all except for the head. His hands are still in her hair, just to steady her, not to thrust back into her mouth. (No matter how much he wants to.) She slowly circles her tongue around the head, and Schmidt can feel his orgasm growing closer.

"C-Cecelia," he breathes, untwining his hands from her hair and moves them down to the side of her face. She looks up. "I'm-I'm gonna cum."

It only takes those three words and Cece is already sliding him back into her mouth. She hollows her cheeks around him again – he feels bigger than he was before, but it doesn't stop Cece from taking him right to the back of her throat, dragging her tongue slowly up the vein on the underside of his cock again.

She knows when he starts to pull tighter on her hair; he's seconds away from coming. All it takes is one roll of his hips and Schmidt is spilling his warm liquid into her mouth with a groan. He can feel his dick sliding out of her wet mouth; it makes him wonder why he hadn't gotten her to suck him off more often.

He watches as she licks her lips after she's just swallowed his whole load, and it's one of the hottest things he's seen her do. Schmidt can't wait to return the favor and show Cece how much he loves her.


End file.
